baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Home Video Releases
The 2007 anime adaptation Baccano!, produced by Aniplex, Brain's Base, and Movic, has seen licensed DVD and Blu-Ray Aniplex-sanctioned releases in Japan, the United States of America, the United Kingdom, France, and Australia. Aniplex first released eight compilation DVDs in Japan (two episodes per disc) from 2007 to 2008, with Funimation and Madman Entertainment releasing four compilation DVDs (four episodes per disc) in 2009 for North American and Australian audiences respectively. (For a limited time in 2011, these four compilation DVDs were sold together in a limited edition artbox.) In the last month of 2009, Funimation released a complete DVD boxset of Baccano! and would re-release it one year later – months after Madman Entertainment's own boxset release and two months after Manga Entertainment's UK DVD release – in a cheaper Viridian edition. A limited Blu-Ray boxset was released by Aniplex in January 2011, followed by a North American release in May and an United Kingdom Anime Ltd release in November 2015. Anime Ltd also released a regular Blu-Ray edition in 2016. As of February 08, 2016, Funimation's license to manufacture and distribute the DVDs has expired, causing Funimation DVD prices to soar in the years since. __TOC__ DVD Releases 'Aniplex DVDs (JP)' The original eight compilation DVDs by Japan were released between October 24, 2007 and May 28, 2008. Those who bought the first time limited editions of the DVDs received versions which included installments of two gaiden novels written by Ryohgo Narita: the first accompanying gaiden novel 193X-A A man in the Killer was released in five installments across DVD Volumes 1-5 and would eventually be revised, expanded, and released as the sixteenth light novel 1932 ~ Summer: Man in the Killer; meanwhile, the second accompanying gaiden novel 193X-B The Time Of the Oasis was released in three installments across DVD Volumes 6-8 and would eventually become 1931 ~ Winter: The Time of the Oasis. During a stamp rally campaign held from October 24, 2007 to March 31, 2008, consumers who bought the first four DVD volumes from participating campaign rally stores were presented with the BACCANO! Premium DJCD, an otherwise not-for-sale bonus compact disc featuring four of the anime's voice actors, several staff members, and a rare appearance from Ryohgo Narita. 'Funimation & Madman Entertainment DVDs (NA | AUS)' The below four compilation DVDs, as released by Funimation and Madman Entertainment, include four episodes per DVD. Episodes 04, 07, 09, 15 have English dub audio commentary. The available languages are English and Japanese, with English subtitles for the Japanese track included. This article is missing the Madman Entertainment Covers. For a limited time, the above four volumes were sold in the below artbox through Funimation and Madman Entertainment. This article is missing the Madman Entertainment cover. 'Complete DVD Boxsets (NA | AUS)' The Viridian NA re-release was cheaper than first release, due to casing material. 'Black Box DVDs: Gold Edition (FR)' 'Manga Entertainment DVDs (UK)' Blu-Ray Releases 'Blu-Ray Limited Edition (JP | NA | UK)' Anime Ltd's UK release is known as the Collector's Edition. 'Black Box Release: Sapphire Edition (FR)' 'Anime Ltd Blu-Ray: Standard Edition (UK)' Category:2007 Anime Category:Merchandise